


Don't Move

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Right where she wants him.





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 23/The Full Body

"No, don't move," Shiho said as she reached to push Dearka back against the bed. At least he knew how to take orders; that was something she always found amusing. His body was still damp from the shower he'd just taken, leaving his skin shimmering in spots. But Shiho was not looking at his full body at the moment. Instead, she was focused on his hot, thick erection, glistening not from water but from her saliva and his precome.

Quickly she shifted, guiding him between her legs before sinking down onto him and gasping at the fullness...

"No-- Don't move."


End file.
